


Defiance

by Riptidemi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptidemi/pseuds/Riptidemi
Summary: She would never give Toni the pleasure of hearing her come completely undone. Not even as she paid her lip service.





	Defiance

“More.”

Always more, that's what she asked for – no, _wanted_. It was the word on Jinny's lips every second of her day, the thought that motivated her. It was a demand that the world followed, whether it liked it or not. Jinny always got more, always got what she wanted. Orders were always fulfilled and tonight was no different. With Toni beneath her, pinned down on the bed where she belonged, everything was in place.

Jinny's coarse command was received. Toni thrust her tongue into her, finding the rhythm she knew Jinny liked. A hiss shivered through Jinny's gritted teeth, blossoming into a half-moan half-laugh. Hooded eyes looked down at Toni, at what she could see of her as she laid there between her thighs. Lips twisted into a vicious smile. Toni's eyes were closed, an act of defiance she paid for with a sharp tug of her hair. The hands on Jinny's thighs squeezed, nails biting at her skin. Jinny yanked at Toni's hair again, locks of blonde tangling around her fingers as she pulled. Like strands of gold, gold that Jinny always wanted, that she would do anything for.

The vice grip on Jinny's thighs weakened and the tongue inside her quickened, Toni's obedience earning a swallowed moan that vibrated in Jinny's chest. Her eyes were still closed – obscured behind her ruined hair, yet not hidden from Jinny's glare.

“Look at me when you fuck me, Toni.” The words had tried to sink their claws into Jinny's throat as she conjured them, but she spat them out, accent sharpening their edges.

Toni opened her eyes, gaze finding Jinny's instantly. Jinny bit her lip as she smirked. Her teeth almost drew blood when Toni switched up her pace, fucking her harder. Jinny's body fell forward and she caught herself using the headboard, the bones and ligaments of her hand straining as she clung to it. She rode Toni's mouth, rolling her hips against her, trying to catch up – desperate to catch up. Long, dark hair fell in front of her face as she leaned over the blonde, though their stares remained locked.

It was a competition. A fight. Jinny holding out as Toni worked her, seeing who would look away first, who would make the first sound, who would win. Jinny's mouth fell open with silent sounds. She would never give Toni the pleasure of hearing her come completely undone. Not even as she paid her lip service. Not even as her tongue lapped at her cunt and rolled over her clit. Jinny arched her back, let a laugh rattle through her ribcage. That was the most she was willing to give Toni; the rest she had to work for.

And she was working, God was she. Tongue swiping and thrusting, lips sucking. Jinny raked a hand across Toni's scalp, pulling away tiny hairs. Toni pressed her tongue into Jinny and the hand that was in her hair slashed down, nails scratching across Toni's face. They didn't cut anything, didn't leave anything harsher than red scores across her forehead. Even if they did, Jinny wouldn't have cared. Not when her own hand found her clit, her fingers rubbing it in tandem with Toni's pace. She pressed her cunt against her mouth, riding her out.

“Do you want me to touch you like this?” Jinny questioned. Her free hand grabbed at one of Toni's as it rested on her thigh, fingers knotting together. She repeated herself, words coming out a little more breathless as her own movements became greedier. “Do you?”

Toni replied with a buck of her hips, jolting Jinny and rocking her against her tongue suddenly enough to almost elicit a moan. _Almost._ Instead, she drew out a chuckle.

“You know the rules.” Jinny ripped her hand from Toni's, pushing it through her own hair and clearing her vision. She watched Toni beneath her, watched as her eyes became desperate and angry, frustrated and hungry. All that did was push Jinny, her pace becoming rougher as she rode Toni, surpassing the blonde's rhythm as she took full control. “You don't get what you want until I've got...” she paused, tightened her lips to subdue the whimper settling in her throat. When she continued, her words were much heavier. “...what I want.”

Jinny broke her gaze away from Toni as she threw her head back, mouth open as a silent groan spilt from her. She may have looked it in that moment, but Jinny wasn't delicate nor was she vulnerable. Not in any way. Even as she climaxed in a tangle of brisk motions, black lace and sweat, she was in control. Dominant. She came against Toni's mouth, her fingers rolling against her own clit, Toni's tongue still fucking her. Drinking her in. Her body shivered, thighs trembled as they pinned Toni down. Slow pants escaped her. Her hips stilled and settled. Deep breaths grounded Jinny as her body unwound. She looked down again, finding a sight that filled her with pride.

Toni's gaze was still focused on her, her mouth still worshipping her cunt. Jinny rewarded her with a quiet, almost-reluctant and yet very much audible moan. Shifting back, Jinny offered Toni a small amount of freedom, letting her breathe. She caught the way her lips glistened before Toni's hand wiped at her mouth. Jinny slipped her fingers past Toni's lips, giving her another taste that the blonde sucked at with enthusiasm. A smile crept onto Jinny's features, though it was dashed not long after it formed when she felt teeth give her fingers a light bite. She yanked her hand away from Toni, who only looked up with playful eyes and a tired yet teasing smirk. Jinny scoffed, a snarl pulling at her expression.

_Defiance._ She would have to keep working on getting rid of that.


End file.
